jiggminfandomcom-20200213-history
Typos
One of Jiggmin's most notorious traits among the community is his weakness with spelling, something he often pokes fun at himself. Because of this, his games often contain several typos. This article lists several of them in bold sorted by game in mostly chronological order, with miscellaneous ones listed afterwards. Red Earth *"The key controlls." Kimblis the Blue *"You have al ready been in the city..." Uber Breakout II *"This block is absolutely invincible, at least until it's timer runs out. Cooties *"Today is Valentines Day!" *"Elemenchyary schoo'" - May be intentional given the apostrophe in school. *"Girls have planed an ambush for me on the bus!" *"Thats not a chance I can take!" *"I'm not sure whats up with that...." The Game of Disorientation *"Lets start with something easy..." **"Lets make it a tad easier." ***"Lets go even easier then." Platform Racing 2 Many of these were corrected during Motley Monday, though a few still remain. *"Begining Download..." - Still exists in the BubbleBox version as it runs off an older build. *Instrumental #4 is labelled "Instrumental_4" in the credits. *"You were disconnected becuae you logged in somewhere else." *"Meet Fred the Giant Cactus. He'll be seeng you around." *"Error: Platform Racing 2 has recently been updated. Please refresh your browser to dowloand the latest version." *"Your message was sent succesfully!" *"Your message was reported succesfully!" *"Level Compeled" *"A block that provides rather lovely and mischevious items when bumped. *"Anyoone who stands on this will be bumped upwards. *"This will crumble into peices if it is hit too hard." *"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and roud, round and round." *"Set the ammount of time racers will have to complete this course." *"Minimium Experience Level" *"Players from Kongregate automatically get a hat that increases your experince gain by 25%!" *"Are you SURE you promote (username) to a moderator?" *"You have been temporarially banned from the chat." Neverending Light *"Paul, lets get these lights back on eh?" *"Sure, one of us with devour the other in out mutual quest to posses all." *"You wouldn't think from the way she looks or talks, but if you got into a fist fight with her, you would loose. *"Ned was selected to introduce his kind to Within City." - Ned and its kind are stated to not have genders earlier in the paragraph. Effing Hail *"Lesson Six: Pop the weather baloons!" The Great Red Herring Chase *"I'm no rat, but i'm not taking the rap on this." *"He's holed up north of the docks, patroling the area for pro skirts and whatever pins catch his stare." *"Guess the jigs up." Platform Racing 3 *"Lighting doesn't like parties!" Effing Meteors *"Destry the Dasterdly Snails!" - "Destry" was corrected in later builds, though it still remains in releases using GamerSafe achievements. *"Toss the ficticious Brontosauruses!" *"(Number) extictions to date" War of the Web *"This has already been destroyed. No need to destroy agian." *"Aren't you happy with your freinds?" *"No guests are avaialable." *"Build this next to essential buidlings to provide them with a defensive bonus." *"This patch of earth is broken, it's living purpose maimed." Miscellaneous *The original name for the "Announcements and Rules" section on Jiggmin's Village was "Announcments and Rules".http://web.archive.org/web/20120826033223/http://jiggmin.com/threads/71010-Village-Rules References Category:Lists